yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
36/12
Arapça harfli ayet metni إِنَّا نَحْنُ نُحْيِي الْمَوْتَى وَنَكْتُبُ مَا قَدَّمُوا وَآثَارَهُمْ وَكُلَّ شَيْءٍ أحْصَيْنَاهُ فِيإِمَامٍ مُبِينٍ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin İnna nahnü nuhyil mevta ve nektübü ma kaddemu ve asarahüm ve külle şey'in ahsaynahü fi imamim mübiyn Kelime anlamlı meal 1-innâ:gerçekten 2-nahnü: biz 3-nuyî: diriltiriz 4-elmevtâ: ölüleri 5- ve nektübü: yazıp (kayıt altına alırız) 6-mâgaddemû: yaptıkları 7-ve êserahüm: eserlerini 8-ve külleşeyin:herşeyi 9-ahsaynâhu: saydık 10- fi imâmin mübîn: ana kitapta Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Şüphe yok ki biz, ölüyü diriltiriz ve yazarız önceden, dünyâda yaptıklarını ve sonradan bıraktıkları izleri ve her şeyi apaçık bir kitapta sayıp yazdık, takdîr ettik. Ali Bulaç Meali Şüphesiz biz, ölüleri biz diriltiriz; onların önden takdim ettiklerini ve eserlerini biz yazarız. Biz her şeyi, apaçık bir kitapta tesbit edip korumuşuz. Ahmet Varol Meali Şüphesiz ölüleri biz diriltiriz ve onların önceden gönderdiklerini de, eserlerini de yazarız. Her şeyi apaçık bir kitapta 1 saymışızdır. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Şüphesiz biz, ölüleri mutlaka diriltiriz. Onların yaptıklarını ve bıraktıkları eserlerini yazarız. Biz, her şeyi apaçık bir kitapta (Levh-i Mahfuz’da) bir bir kaydetmişizdir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Şüphesiz biz, ölüleri mutlaka diriltiriz. Onların yaptıklarını ve bıraktıkları eserlerini yazarız. Biz, her şeyi apaçık bir kitapta (Levh-i Mahfuz’da) bir bir kaydetmişizdir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Şüphesiz ölüleri ancak biz diriltiriz. Onların yaptıkları her işi, bıraktıkları her izi yazarız. Biz, her şeyi apaçık bir kitapta (levh-i mahfuz'da) sayıp yazmışızdır. Edip Yüksel Meali 12. Ölüleri biz, evet biz diriltiriz, onların yaptıklarını ve (ölümlerinden sonraki) sonuçlarını yazarız. Biz herşeyi apaçık bir kitapta saymışızdır. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Gerçekten Biz Biziz, ölüleri diriltiriz; önden gönderdiklerim ve bıraktıktan eserleri kitaba geçiririz. Zaten herşeyi açık bir kütükte «İmam-ı Mübin» de de ihsa (sayıp tesbit) etmişizdir. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Hakıkat biz biziz, ölüleri diriltiriz ve takdim ettikleri şeyleri ve bıraktıkları eserleri kitaba geçiririz ve zaten her şey'i açık bir kütükte bir «İmamı Mübîn» de ihsa etmişizdir Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Şüphe yok ki, Biz ölüleri diriltiriz ve onların önden göndermiş olduklarını ve eserlerini yazarız. Ve zâten herşeyi pek apaçık bildiren bir Levh-i Mahfuz'da zabtetmişizdir. Muhammed Esed Gerçek şu ki Biz, ölüyü yeniden hayata döndüreceğiz ve onların gelecek için yaptıkları her türlü (eylemi) ve geride bıraktıkları bütün (iyi ve kötü) izleri kayda geçireceğiz: zira biz, her şeyin apaçık kaydını tutarız. Suat Yıldırım Ölüleri diriltecek Biz’iz.Yaptıkları her şeyi ve bütün izlerini bir bir kaydeden Biz’iz.Velhasıl her bir şeyi, apaçık bir kitap’ta sayıp döken Biz’iz. Süleyman Ateş Meali Biziz, biz ki, ölüleri diriltiriz ve öne sürdükleri işleri ve bıraktıkları eserleri yazarız. Zaten biz, her şeyi apaçık bir kütüğe ayrıntılı olarak kaydetmişizdir. Şaban Piriş Meali Şüphesiz biz, ölüleri diriltiriz ve onların yaptıkları her işi ve bıraktıkları izleri yazarız. Her şeyi açık bir kumanda altında toplamışızdır! Ümit Şimşek Meali bıraktıkları izleri de 5 yazarız. Biz herşeyi apaçık bir kitapta sayıp dökmüşüzdür. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Biz, yalnız biz, ölüleri diriltiriz ve onların önden gönderildiklerini de eserlerini de yazarız! Zaten biz her şeyi apaçık bir kütükte ayrıntılı olarak kaydetmişizdir. Yusuf Ali (English) Verily We shall give life to the dead, and We record that which they send before and that which they leave behind, and of all things have We taken account in a clear Book (of evidence). M. Pickthall (English) Lo! We it is Who bring the dead to life. We record that which they send before (them), and their footprints. And all things We have kept in a clear register. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 12- Gerçekten biz biziz. Bilinmektedir ki, Allah Teâlâ'nın "biz" buyurması büyüklük ve yücelik içindir. Yani büyüklük şanımız olan biz, güç ve kuvveti bilinen Allah'ız, yahut biz başka değil, yalnız biz ölüleri diriltiriz ve önceden gönderdikleri şeyleri; hayatlarında yaptıkları iyi ve kötü bütün amelleri ve eserlerini, yani geriye bıraktıkları faydalı veya zararlı eserlerini, gerek okuttukları ilimler, yazdıkları kitaplar, yaptıkları vakıflar, medreseler, mescidler, mektebler, yollar, çeşmeler, köprüler, hastaneler, çeşitli imaretler gibi hayır ve hasenat kuruluşlarını ve gerek zulüm ve düşmanlık kanunlarını tesis, günah ve isyan örnekleri tertib eden fesat ocakları gibi uğursuz şer ve kötülüklerini ve hatta bütün izlerini ve gölgelerini yazarız, adlarına, hesaplarına geçiririz. Sahih bir hadiste rivayet edilmiştir ki: "İnsan öldüğü zaman şu üçten başka bütün ameli kesilir: Sadaka-i cariye (devam eden sadaka), kendisinden faydalanılan ilim, ona dua eden salih evlat." Demek ki, bu hadis-i şerif kalacak hayırlı eserlerin kısımlarını açıklamıştır. Âyet bunların zıddı olan kötü eserlerin de yazılacağını açıklıyor. Ve zaten her şeyi önce açık bir kütükte, bir ana kitapta, yani Levh-i mahfuz'da sayıp yazmışızdır. Yani her şey, oluşundan önce Allah'ın ilminde belli olup Levh-i mahfuz'da bütün sayısıyla zabtedilmiş olmakla beraber, olduktan sonra da bütün izleri ve gölgeleriyle yazılır ve insanlar bu şekilde yaptıklarından sorumlu tutulur. Böyle korkut ve müjdele. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Gerçek şu ki Biz, ölüyü yeniden hayata döndüreceğiz ve onların gelecek için yaptıkları her türlü eylemi ve geride bıraktıkları bütün ve kötü izleri kayda geçireceğiz: zira biz, her şeyin apaçık kaydını tutarız. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri 12. Şüphe yok ki, biz ölüleri diriltiriz ve onların yaptıkları her işi ve eserlerini yazarız. Ve zâten herşeyi pek apaçık bildirilen bir levh-i mahfuzda yazmışızdır. 12. Evet.. Allah Teâlâ herşeye kadirdir. Kâfirlere azap edeceği gibi, müminleri de öyle ebedî, muazzam nimetlere eriştirecektir. İşte buna şöylece işaret buyuruyor: (Şüphe yok ki, biz) Ben Yüce Yaratıcı (ölüleri diriltiriz.) her ölen kimseyi bir gün yeniden hayata kavuştururuz. Dünyada da tevbe eden, af dileyen kulları yeniden mânevi bir hayata nail buyururuz. (Ve onları önden göndermiş olduklarını) Daha dünyada iken yapmış oldukları sâlih ve sâlih olmayan amellerini (ve eserlerini) hayra ve şerre ait yazmış oldukları şeyleri faideli ve zararlı müesseseleri (yazarız) onlar tamamen tesbit edilmiş bulunur, hiçbiri bilinmez ve karşılıksız kalmaz, (ve zaten berşeyi) Dünyaya ve ahirete ait her olayı (pek açık bildiren bir levh-i mahfuzda yazmışızdır.) bütün o hâdiseler, olaylar, Cenab-ı Hak'kın ezeli ilmince bilindiği için daha meydana gelmelerinden evvel öyle levh-i mahfuz denilen bir yüce kitapta hikmet gereği yazılmış, tesbit edilmiş bulunmaktadır. Artık herkes kendi amellerine göre mükâfat veya cezaya kavuşturulacaktır. Dünya tarihi de bunu kısmen olsun göstemektedir. § Ihsa; kelimesi lügatte saymak manasınadır. Mecazen beyân etmek ve korumak manâsında kullanılmaktadır.